


Weekend and Sunshine...

by Fred_erick_Frankenstein



Category: Arsenic and Old Lace (1944), Arsenic and Old Lace - Kesselring
Genre: (Weekend and Sunshine), Gen, M/M, More in the notes, Songfic, The Jonathan/Herman stuff here is more up to interpretation, Wochenend' und Sonnenschein by Comedian Harmonists, inspired by a song, so whether you wanna read it as just partners in crime/friendship or romantic is totally up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_erick_Frankenstein/pseuds/Fred_erick_Frankenstein
Summary: Wochenend' und Sonnenschein/Weekend and Sunshine!Und dann mit dir im Wald allein –/And then alone in the forest – just with you-Weiter brauch' ich nichts zum Glücklichsein!/What else do I need to be happy!Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/Weekend and Sunshine!Johnny and Herman are enjoying the sun, listening to birds sing - all alone in the forest...or are they?
Relationships: Jonathan Brewster & Herman Einstein, Jonathan Brewster/Herman Einstein
Kudos: 2





	Weekend and Sunshine...

**Author's Note:**

> This got inspired by the German song „Wochenend' und Sonnenschein“ (Weekend and Sunshine) from the 1930s, sung by the Comedian Harmonists - the music is the same as in 1929s „Happy Days Are Here Again“ but the lyrics are different. I will post a translation of them right next to the German lyrics.

#  Weekend and sunshine...

  
  


_Wochenend' und Sonnenschein/Weekend and Sunshine!_

_Und dann mit dir im Wald allein –/And then alone in the forest – just with you-_

_Weiter brauch' ich nichts zum Glücklichsein!/What else do I need to be happy!_

_Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/Weekend and Sunshine!_

  
  


“We can park over there! That place looks quite nice."

Herman nodded, his gaze following the direction of Jonathan's outstretched arm. A small, shady clearing, surrounded by tall trees was at the end of the rather poorly maintained forest path over which their little car had rumbled for the last few minutes. Sunbeams fell through the bright green leaves.

“Yes, Chonny. We should have our peace there!”, he drove the car to the beginning of the clearing and stopped the engine.

Jonathan opened the passenger door and got out. He looked around with satisfaction and held his face in the sun, straightening his back. Herman got out too. Smiling, he watched Jonathan. Several birds chirped, otherwise it was completely quiet.

  
  


_Über uns die Lerche zieht/Over us flies a lark_

_Sie singt genau wie wir ein Lied/She sings a song just like us_

_Alle Vögel stimmen fröhlich ein/All the birds join in happily_

_Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/Weekend and Sunshine!_

_Kein Auto, keine Chaussee/Not a car, no Chaussee_

_Und niemand in uns'rer Näh'!/And no one in our vicinity!_

  
  


'It was surprisingly warm for a Sunday in spring.'

Herman took off his jacket and placed it on the driver's seat. Still smiling, he stepped up to Jonathan.

"A really lovely place, Chonny."

"Hmm...", Jonathan nodded and looked down. “And what's more really lonely.”, he stepped back to the car and took off his jacket and vest, placing them on the front seat.

He rolled up his shirt sleeves, looking around the clearing as he did so, whistling a soft melody. In a more shady place he stopped and turned to Herman.

"That's a good place here.", he said, tapping the spot where the grass was particularly soft with the toe of his shoe, to highlight it. "We don't have to prepare _that_ much before we can make ourselves comfortable and enjoy the beautiful weather..."

Herman looked at the spot and, smiling, nodded in agreement. He went to the trunk of their car and took out the necessary utensils.

"Can you give me a hand, Chonny. I have no free one."

Jonathan stepped up to him, lifted the blanket from the car and set it down next to the spot he'd chosen.

  
  


_Tief im Wald nur ich und du –/Deep in the forest, only you and I-_

_Der Herrgott drückt ein Auge zu/The Lord turns a blind eye_

_Denn er schenkt uns ja zum Glücklichsein/Because he gives us for our happiness-_

_Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/Weekend and Sunshine!_

  
  


Herman wiped his forehead and neck with his handkerchief.

'Who would have thought that it could get so warm so quickly...Chonny's idea wasn't that bad.', he interrupted his work briefly and too took off his vest.

After a moment's thought, he placed it on the grass next to the blanket. Hopefully it wouldn't get dirty that quickly, while lying here. He rolled up his sleeves, hoping that would help against the warmth, and then quickly continued helping Jonathan. Luckily the earth was really soft here.

  
  


_"Nur sechs Tage sind der Arbeit/“Only six days are for working_

_Doch am siebten Tag sollst Du ruh'n!"/But on the seventh day you should rest!“_

_Sprach der Herrgott, doch wir haben/Said the Lord, but we're-_

_Auch am siebten Tag zu tun!/also busy on the seventh day!_

  
  


"I think that's enough, Doctor."

Herman let out a relieved breath and again wiped the sweat from his forehead. Meanwhile, Jonathan went to the blanket and rolled it out. A limp hand fell on the forest floor. Herman grimaced and looked into the dead man's bloodless face.

"You take his feet.", instructed Jonathan.

Herman nodded and stepped around the body. He picked up his feet, Jonathan grabbed the man's shoulders. Together they lifted him into the digged hole in the earth.

"Fits perfectly.", Jonathan said satisfied, picked up the shovel again and began to fill up the hole.

Herman hastily followed suit. Soon there was nothing to be seen of the dead man in the ground. A cuckoo let out its distinctive call.

  
  


_Wochenend' und Sonnenschein/Weekend and Sunshine!_

_Und dann mit dir im Wald allein –/And then alone in the forest – just with you-_

_Weiter brauch' ich nichts zum Glücklichsein!/What else do I need to be happy!_

_Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/Weekend and Sunshine!_

  
  


Herman brushed the dirt off his hands and looked up at Jonathan.

“And now, Chonny? Are we going back again?"

Jonathan shook his head, picked up the blanket from the forest floor and patted it off.

"...the day is far too beautiful for that.", he replied. "Besides, I'm off today and so are you...", he looked at Herman questioningly.

Herman made a gesture of approval.

"Precisely. So why should we go back to town? Let's stay here and enjoy the nice weather."

Herman's lips curled into a smile.

"I also took something with me especially for this occasion.", added Jonathan.

Herman raised his eyebrows questioningly. Jonathan walked over to the car and opened the trunk. He took out a small basket and went back to Herman.

"We can sit in front of the tree, it's a little sunnier there.", he said thoughtfully.

Herman nodded and was about to go to the place indicated when Jonathan stopped him.

"The blanket, Herman."

Herman frowned.

"But there was the-"

"You can just turn it around.", Jonathan interrupted him unmoved.

Herman looked at him doubtfully, but then picked up the blanket and went to the tree - a large beech tree whose branches and leaves let enough sunshine through so that it wouldn't get too chilly underneath. Still reluctantly, he spread the blanket on the grass, making sure that the top side wasn't the one on which the dead man had been lying. He looked down at the red fabric, a little indecisively. Jonathan didn't seem to have any qualms and took a seat on the blanket. He put the basket next to him and took out two bottles of lemonade and several sandwiches wrapped in backing paper. He raised his gaze and looked expectantly at Herman. With a silent sigh, Herman sank down on the blanket next to him.

"Oh, well...", he muttered.

Jonathan chuckled, opened one of the glass bottles and handed it to him. Herman gave him an embarrassed smile and took the bottle.

"Thank you, Chonny.", he leaned the bottle next to himself against the tree and took one of the sandwiches and unwrapped it.

He was just about to take a bite when his gaze fell on the spot a little further away where the body was buried. A shiver ran down his spine. Jonathan half-raised and moved around on the blanket, propping himself up on one hand, so that he, as if by chance, blocked Herman's view on said spot. Hermans smiled deepened. He took a bite off his sandwich.

"Thanks, Chonny.", he muttered and took a sip from his lemonade bottle to flush down the rest of the bread.

Jonathan returned the smile and took one of the sandwiches as well.

“No problem, Doctor. We don't want the pleasant atmosphere to be clouded by something so trivial."

Herman's cheeks grew warm. He nodded.

  
  


_Wochenend' und Sonnenschein/Weekend and Sunshine!_

_Und dann mit dir im Wald allein –/And then alone in the forest – just with you-_

_Weiter brauch' ich nichts zum Glücklichsein!/What else do I need to be happy!_

_Wochenend' und Sonnenschein!/Weekend and Sunshine!_

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I hope you like it :D
> 
> Everytime I heard that song I was like "this gives off some ominous vibes--- there's something that could be done with that--- maybe with my two favorite characters-- what if they're not THAT alone---?"


End file.
